Jason and Pipers fIrst kiss on the Argo II
by googleplexian
Summary: Jason and Piper have their first kiss i guess I just thought this would be fun to write so I wrote it. All the characters etc. belongs to Rick Riordan not me :)


I was just taking my hair out of it's braid when I heard a knock on my cabin door.

"Come in," I called, wondering who it could be._ Probably Annabeth,_ I thought._ Boys aren't allowed in our cabins after dark, _I remembered with a slight snort. Jason walked inside, his hair slightly mussed. I grinned and stood up, suddenly horrified at how I must look, my clothes all crumples and hair in tangles. I quickly patted down my hair and tried to fix it into another hastily made braid, which became the messiest braid in the entire world. _Great,_ I thought. _The one night Jason decides he can break the rules and I'm a mess._

"Hey Pipes," Jason greeted her. "I was just...um...wondering if you wanted to go for a little walk." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, tense with a little bit of a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked teasingly. "I mean, after the whole Percy/Annabeth thing..." I grinned and punched Jason lightly on the shoulder. "Of course I would love to go for a walk. Screw that crazy old goat and his stupid rules." Jason grinned with me as I fit my arm into the crook of his elbow, walking out of my cabin and onto the deck of the Argo II.

When we got on the deck, Leo was talking to Festus, getting a report. When he saw me and Jason walking onto the deck arm in arm, he grinned knowingly and coughed a little. "SO," he said. "Do you want me to leave or are you going to -ah- need supervision." Leo winked and both of us stared daggers at him as he walked backwards towards the engine room, his hands up in a 'surrender' position and head hung down slightly as he grinned and shook his head a little bit. "Just don't get carried away," he called as he went around the corner. "I'd hate to have Frank or Hazel die of second-hand embarrassment."

Jason and I looked at each other and grinned slightly. I wrapped my hands around his waist, lacing my fingers together behind his back as I leaned my head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat slowly pick up pace as mine did too. Jason folded his arms around me and put his chin on my head as he looked up at the stars. "Beautiful, aren't they." Jason said softly after about a minute passed. I took my head off his chest, regretting it slightly as I felt the cold rush in to take the place of Jason's welcomed warmth and closeness and looked up at the stars, still holding onto him but not as close.

"Yeah," I agreed. My gaze slowly went downwards from the sky and she started looking at Jason' face. The little scar on his lip, his bright blue eyes. I studied every little detail about his face, trying to memorize the way his mouth was slightly open and smiling, and his eyes wide at the wonder of the sky. Unconsciously, I untangled one of my arms and slightly brushed the scar on his lip. Jason immediately looked down to meet my eyes and I took a small intake of breath as I was caught red-handed.

"Hey Pipes," Jason whispered. "What're you thinking about?" He searched my face eagerly, his expression both loving and full of warmth. He looked into my eyes, those that he always calls my kaleidoscope eyes, even though I never witness them changing myself he always insists that they do. I thought I could feel him remembering the first time he ever saw them, confused and holding her hand on a bus with no memory. Jason and I both smiled as we reminisced silently on how we had saved each other's lives countless times, and how we had grown closer, eventually the Mist-created memories of our relationship slowly becoming reality.

"Nothing," I replied quietly, biting my lip and smiling a little bit. I dropped her hand to Jason's shoulder as Jason lifted one of his hands to my cheek and he connected our foreheads. My breath was coming fast and my heartbeat was racing now, and I could feel his breath on my face as my eyes kept flicking from his eyes to his mouth, not sure which one to focus on more. "Just us."

"What about us?" Jason asked curiously, smiling slightly and bringing his face slightly closer to mine as I nervously played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Hmm..." I hummed. "Everything," I whispered, my eyes now finding an irresistible and hypnotizing pull towards s, nothing on my mind now but him, his face, his lips. Him. Jason tentatively brushed his lips against mine and in that moment I felt the full power of Aphrodite push me and I shoved my lips against Jason's, for once happy to have Aphrodite on my side. Both his hands reached up to caress my face and my other hand reached up and locked around the back of his neck as well. I closed my eyes subconsciously, completely focused on what was happening right now, this moment, Jason's lips against mine, our mouths and hands finding seamless purchase on each other, fitting together like two puzzle pieces that were left in the box, now finding their way into the puzzle together. Him smiling against my lips and me smiling too, in spite of myself. I leaned into the kiss, my heels lifting off the ground slightly as our bodies were pressed together. There was about ten seconds of pure joy and excitement raging inside of me as we moved together, Jason somehow messing up my hair more as his hands moved to the back of my head, and then I heard a creak from my right. Both mine and Jason's heads whipped around, eyes that we didn't know were closed snapping open, with cheeks still touching and arms around each other, and we found ourselves staring at a guilty looking Annabeth holding hands with an extremely amused Percy.

"Having fun, you two?" Percy asked, grinning like a fool. We quickly disentangled ourselves and patted down their respective shirts, rumpled from the close contact, and I was positive my face was beet red. Percy just kept right on grinning. "Knew it would happen sooner or later, might as well be sooner." Annabeth shoved Percy lightly and started grinning too. Soon we all were smiling, Jason with his arm still wrapped around my middle, every space he touches me was still tingling, and he stayed still, warm against my side.

"So what were you two doing over here?" Jason asked playfully. "I hope nothing too scandalous like last time, we all nearly had heart attacks when we thought you were kidnapped."

"Hey bro, ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Percy said with a sidelong glance at Annabeth and a suspicious-looking grin.

"We were just looking for Leo, the bathroom faucet broke." Annabeth said hastily. "I got Percy to see if he could use his power over water to unplug it, but no luck." Her cheeks turned slightly pink as Percy winked at us.

"Sure," I said. The disbelief in my voice was so strong I could practically taste it as I said it out loud. "My love-y senses are tingling," I teased, waving my fingers.

"Anyway," Percy coughed. "We'll just leave you two for a moment." He waved goodbye with his free hand, the other still attached to his girlfriend as he kept on grinning widely, giving Jason a thumbs-up. "Have fun you two," he called with another wink when he went around the corner.

"Well," Jason said turning to me, arms around my waist once more. "Where were we?"


End file.
